Horrible Headaches Are Scary
by bbgirl189
Summary: Sam gets a horrible headache and female Y/N takes care of him.


Sam stumbled into the motel room, cringing away from the lights around him and the lingering sunlight, as the door closed.

"Sammy, honey?" Y/N asked in concern, noticing his behavior, immediately worrying the demon they had just finished hunting had somehow nailed him when she wasn't watching.

"M okay, just freezing," Sam lied, clenching his teeth to prevent them from chattering as he started shivering ridiculously hard out of nowhere.

Y/N jumped up from the chair she had just sat down in, grabbed a blanket, walked to Sam's side, and wrapped the blanket around the much taller man's shoulders, before leading him to his bed gently.

"Did the demon get you?" She asked gently in concern, as she brushed her hand over his forehead, feeling an increasingly high fever brewing beneath his skin. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked too.

"No, it didn't. I'm fine, Y/N, I'm just cold." Sam insisted, looking over at Dean in exasperation, but Dean just watched on in concern. He rested his head on his hand for a moment, before standing up abruptly and starting down the hall, only to collapse a few steps away from Y/N and the bed.

"SAM!" Y/N exclaimed, rushing to his side, looking up at Dean, the fear in her eyes making her face paler than normal.

Dean jumped up, rushing to Sam's side as well, looking freaked out. "Come on, Sammy, wake up." He said shaking the younger man's shoulder gently then more roughly. He didn't even get a groan from Sam either time.

"What do we do?!" Y/N asked anxiously, as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair gently, not liking the fever that was rising from his skin.

"Cas! Get your feathery butt down here!" Dean demanded flatly, not caring that Y/N glared at him for involving the angel again.

"Dean? What do you need? I'm very busy." Cas grumbled, not even looking at Y/N or Sam.

"Sam is sick or hurt or something. Heal him, please!" Dean pleaded, looking at the angel frantically.

Cas sighed heavily, before looking at Y/N and Sam in surprise, smiling politely, before touching Sam's forehead lightly. "He is sick... I can't help him. It's good to see you fighting the fight again, Y/N." He said nonchalantly. The last time the angel had seen you, Dean had called him to heal you, as you almost died thanks to slash marks that went through major organs.

Y/N blushed, but nodded. "Someone's got take care of these boys. So you can't help him, at all?" She asked in concern, looking down at Sam, whose cheeks were flushing from the fever.

Cas sighed heavily. "He needs a bath, to lower his temperature, like now." He said quickly, before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Y/N looked at Dean and jumped to her feet, running down the hall to the bathroom, turned on the lights, and immediately started turning on the cooler water, but not cold, so it didn't

shock his body.

Dean worked fast, carefully dragging his brother to the bathroom, helped Y/N lift him, and placed him in the tub, fully clothed, being sure to keep his head above the water.

His little brother, remained unconscious for a good number of tense minutes, making both Y/N and Dean hold their breath, as they waited on baited breath. When he finally stirred, they relaxed, breathing more easily, even as Sam looked around in confusion.

"Why am I soaking wet?" Sam asked weakly, as he leaned his head against the cool tub's edge, even though the water was cooler in temperature.

"Your fever was too high," Dean said simply, handing Y/N the trash can that was beside the toilet moments before it was needed. She looked at him quizzically, before Sam grabbed it and started dry heaving over the edge of the tub.

"Oh, Sammy, you're okay. Just breathe sweetheart," Y/N said gently, as Dean slipped out of the room, seeing he wasn't needed anymore now that Y/N had it under control.

Sam gasped softly, relieved he never brought anything up, as he sagged against the tub's side in exhaustion.

Y/N reached around Sam, pulled the drain, too worried he'd drown if he slipped below the water, before she could grab him. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently, carding her fingers through his hair lightly, relieved that the amount of heat radiating from him was a good deal less.

Sam sighed softly, closing his eyes against the bright lights, before opening his eyes and squinting at her. "I'm really tired, but my head is pounding." he admitted weakly, as his teeth started chattering.

"Let's get you out of the tub, dressed in dry clothes, and into bed." Y/N instructed, as she offered her hand to him, which he gripped weakly. She pulled him up to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist when he started swaying unsteadily. "Dean, I need clothes for Sam." she called across the motel room.

"Got it," Dean called back, a moment later he walked into the bathroom with clothes for both, Y/N and Sam.

"How did you?" Y/N asked, confused yet again, as she tried to figure out how he knew she needed clothes too.

"I raised Sammy, I remember all the times he'd get sick and I'd end up soaked from helping him stay upright. Take your clothes to the bedroom and get dressed, I'll help Sam." Dean said simply, as he helped her guide the taller man out of the tub.

Once they had Sam sitting on the toilet seat cover, Y/N slipped out of the room to change, waiting until she saw Dean half dragging Sam out of the bathroom to rush to help. She slipped his other arm over her shoulders, before helping him down the hall with Dean's help.

They got him to the bed, and he collapsed weakly, his teeth chattering so hard, the clicking was echoing all through the room.

"I'll get him water and Tylenol, you tuck him in." Dean suggested, earning a nod from Y/N.

Y/N climbed into bed beside Sam, cuddling him close, as she pulled the blanket tight, as Dean walked back up with a chuckle.

"Not what I meant," Dean said, as he handed the meds and water to Sam.

Sam took the tylenol and swallowed the water, before snuggling into Y/N tightly and closing his eyes. "Shut up, Dean." he grumbled, as he yawned.

Dean laughed and walked over to his bed, curling up on it, and falling asleep in record time.

Y/N stayed awake until Sam fell asleep, once he was out, she dosed off too, after all that demon wore them all out.

Y/N was more than relieved when Sam woke up feeling much better, but of course, whatever bug led Sam to feeling so crappy spread to Dean, and she ended up in a Y/N sleeping sandwich.


End file.
